


whispers

by BugontheRug



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eavesdropping, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugontheRug/pseuds/BugontheRug
Summary: It's been a week since Finn has moved out of medical, but still not in any shape to sign-up with the Resistance.While walking the halls, Finn overhears a group talking about him and Poe is there to comfort him afterwards.





	whispers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a mini vent/comfort fic for me. There are some people I'm living with who are talking about me behind my back and there's a bunch of other factors as well and it's just hard to live with them. I felt like Finn could relate. Thank you for reading :)

Finn walked, okay more like hobbled, down the corridor of the base to the mess when he heard voices around the bend. He hesitated, not recognizing any of them and was anxious about a new encounter without Poe, or Dr. Kalovia, or anyone else he knew nearby. As he gathered his courage and put on a large, fake smile, he heard a very clear phrase from a gruff voice.

“..and a waste of resources!”

“...might not even be staying so why bother...” Another low voice added. Fin crept close to the bend, back against the wall to hear better.

“I, for one, hope he’s not staying. What good is a traitor? Who’s to say he won’t betray us as well? Or more likely he’s a spy!” A higher one chimed in.

Finn slowly backed toward the way he came. He felt a tightness in his chest and throat and felt a tremor begin in his hands. This wasn’t the first conversation like this that he’d walked in on. He always heard pieces, or they stopped once they noticed him, and he never heard them say his name or anything like ‘the stormtrooper’, but he knew they were talking about him.

When he was far enough away for them to not catch him eavesdropping, he turned and quickly limped away. He wasn’t sure where he was going, his mind whirling with what he just heard, comparing it to the other conversations, and wondered if there was anything he could do to make these people stop hating him. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Poe until the man caught him by the shoulders twirled him to a stop.

“Whoa there buddy. Where are you hobbling off to in a hurry?” Poe joked, hands still holding firm to Finn’s shoulders. He must’ve noticed something on his face because his smile dropped to concern. “Hey, everything okay?”

Finn felt the words stick to his throat as his mind raced to figure out how to explain what he’d heard and all the emotions that came with it. All he could get out was a choked whisper. “They hate me.” Finn blinked away the prickling in his eyes, mentally fortifying himself. He never cared before when he was back in the Order. Plenty of people hated him then and he was fine with it. What did he care? But...why did he care now? Did he really think it would be different? Just because a few people tolerated him didn’t mean everyone else would.

He shook his head and removed Poe’s hands. “Never mind, it’s fine. I’m fine.” He gave a small smile, hoping it would be enough to reassure Poe, before continuing on his way.

“Hey, hey, wait. Slow down a minute.” Poe said, following after him. Finn didn’t stop. He could take two more left turns and a right and be at the mess like he originally planned when he left his room this morning. He felt a hand on his elbow, pulling him into a secluded nook. “I said slow down, damn it!” Poe had him backed to the wall, inches between them, and both arms blocking him from leaving. “Who hates you?”

Finn shook his head and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to talk about it. He wanted to shove all these awful feelings down and pretend they never happened and just be happy with the people who want him in their lives. Especially the man in front of him. Poe got along with everybody. And he cared about everybody. If Finn told him this, it would just cause trouble for Poe. He didn’t want to be more of a burden than he already was.

“Hey,” Poe’s voice was soft as his hand cupped his cheek, thumb stroking below his eye. “Look at me.” Finn couldn’t deny him. “That’s better.” Poe’s smile was as soft as his voice. “Come on, you can tell me.”

Finn took a deep breath. “It’s nothing. I just keep overhearing conversations and it sounds like they’re talking about me. Maybe they’re not and I’m just paranoid.”

“What did they say?” Poe’s voice was calm, but Finn could see the tension in his shoulders.

“Something about how someone is a waste of resources, a traitor, a killer, a spy, and how they wish they would leave.” Said out loud, Finn couldn’t deny that most of those fit him. He was surprised when he found himself pressed against Poe’s chest in a tight hug.

“If I ever figure out who’s spitting out this bullshit-”

“Poe,” he interrupted, “It’s fine, just.” He wrapped his arms around Poe’s thin waist. “Just, can we keep doing this for a while? It’s helping.”

Poe’s hold tightened around him as he hooked his chin over Finn’s shoulder. “Sure thing, bud. Whatever helps.”

Finn tucked his face into Poe’s neck and took a deep breath.


End file.
